Alter Dimension
by Lady Lye
Summary: Rini, queen of running away, has finally gotten herself lost somewhere that her parents can't follow. It's up to the Senshi of the Past to save her from- Sailor Sun?????


Alter Dimension  
Chp I  
A Fanfic by Lady Lye when she was pre-Lady Lye.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon? Not mine. *weeps* I wish it were, but it ain't. You should know that by now. Man, lawyers is ANNOYING.   
  
OK, Notes time...  
I wrote this about... oh... um, 3 years ago? Coming up on? Yeah. I've improved VASTLY as a writer, in my opinion. But I figure, hey, let's post this and see what happens- yeah, that's where you come in O kind reader who will surely review! *makes big puppy eyes* Tell me if you like it, if it's crap or if I should seriously consider a rewrite. Alright, enough wasting space- go read it already!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Luna Sphere, Kitty Magic!"  
"Solar Sphere, Kitty Magic!"  
"Hydra Sphere, KatFish Magic!"  
"Flora Sphere, Kitty Magic!"  
"Fauna Sphere, Rabbit Magic!"  
And then it all went black.  
#*#   
"Reenie! Where are you?!" Neo Queen Serenity called down an empty corridor in the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo. Where could that child have gone now? She thought. Reenie had disappeared for the thousandth time. How could one 9 year old be so much trouble? "I've had enough of this!" Serena pulled out a communications crystal. It sat in the middle of her palm. "Darien. Now." She said impatiently. It slowly glowed a navy blue/black color and Darien's voice came through.   
  
"Serena! Is she with you?" he sounded anxious.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her. Oh Darien!" she broke down into tears. "I'm so worried! What if the Negaverse is back!? What if they've taken her!?" By now she was really crying between words.  
  
"Serena calm down. We'll find her. We always do. We each need to call the scouts. You take Mina, Raye, Ami, and Lita. I'll call Sari, Nerrisa, Camery, and Jennifer. Now calm down." He could hear her sniffles. He had purposely separated the scout's inner to outer so Serena could talk to her friends. "I'm coming over right now. Where are you?"  
  
"The South Wing. Main Corridor." Serena sniffled out.  
  
"I'll be right there don't move." His reassuring voice trailed off and the crystal turned its transparent whiteness.   
  
Serena sniffled trying to compose herself. Then she looked back at the crystal she still held in her hand. "Raye please." She whispered. She wanted to talk to her best friend first. The crystal turned bright red and Raye's voice came through.   
  
"Chad! Stop that! Stop spraying me! I'm not getting into that pool! AHHHHHHH! Get away from me you big idiot! Oh @&$%!" There was a thump.  
  
"Raye? Are you okay?" Serena asked cautiously.   
  
"Huh? What? Get off me Chad! Someone's calling! Ahh! You keep away from me! Mars Fire, Ignite!" Serena could hear Chad yelp as Raye's fire just missed him. "HI! Serena? Is that you? I'm so sorry! He's such an idiot! So what is it?"  
  
"Reenie's missing again! She's nowhere in the palace and Darien's checked the entire grounds. We can't find her anywhere! I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Serena that's terrible! Ugh, Stop it! Chad go away! This is really important! Ahhh!" Serena heard a huge splash.  
  
"Uh, Raye? Raye? Raye? Are you there?" Gasping, choking and splashing noises were all that came from the crystal as turned it's normal color. So much for that.   
  
Who else could she call? Darien wasn't here yet. "Ami please." The crystal turned pale blue and Ami's voice wafted through the air.  
  
"Serena? Is something wrong?"   
  
"Reenie's missing again."  
  
"Again? Have you looked everywhere?"  
  
"Everywhere. All that's left are the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Serena I'm coming right over. Mercury Galaxian Transformation!" Her voice faded away and the crystal faded. Who was left now? Mina!   
  
"Mina please." Mina was so perky. She would cheer her up in no time.  
  
"Hi! Um, Serena isn't it?"  
  
"Hi Mina. Reenie's missing again."  
  
"Again! This is getting a bit much! She's picked up some bad habits from the past. I'll be right over. Venus Galaxian Transformation!" The orangey glow the crystal had picked up left.  
  
"Lita please." Instantly the crystal turned green.  
  
"Hi Serena! Ami's just come this way. I've transformed and I'm coming over. See ya soon. Ami! Slow Down!" The crystal faded. Darien wasn't here yet.   
  
Serena moved over to a window. Just as she got a good look at the courtyard, a pair of hands covered her eyes and spun her around into Darien's embrace, which was soon followed by a kiss. They broke away and Serena started sobbing.   
  
"Darien I'm so scared!" she cried onto his shoulder as he led her to a window seat and they sat down.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find her Serena." His voice sounded sure and calm but inside he was just as upset as his anxious wife. Their only child had disappeared yet again. I hope we find her. For all our sakes.  
  
#*#  
  
Reenie looked around. Where was she? This wasn't her room in the Crystal Palace. She yanked her Kitty Sphere closer. They were floating but where? In what? All she could see was a goldish kind of space around her. But it changed colors. Now it was green, blue, pink, brown, and then back to yellow.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy where am I? Please Mommy! I'm scared!" she cried and the moon on her forehead glowed. Where was this strange dimension? She could see no way out. "Oh Mommy. Please help me." She pulled out the communications crystal she carried. "Mommy and Daddy! Please! I need to talk to you!" Slowly and hesitantly the crystal glowed pink with navy swirls moving through it. "Oh Mommy!"  
  
Serena gasped and sat up. Away from Darien and fished for the crystal. It was the shade of pink of Reenie. "Reenie! Is that you? Where are you? Are you alright?"  
  
"Mommy! I'm so scared! I don't know where I am." Reenie cried into the crystal.   
  
"Reenie tell us what you see," Darien tried to control his voice but the anxiety showed through.   
  
"I- I don't know Daddy. It's so strange. I can't describe it. Can't you track me from this? I want to go home!"  
  
"Sweetheart please try. We have to know something about where you are to track you. Are you in Crystal Tokyo?" Serena was somehow able to keep from crying.   
  
"I'm not in a house or anything. I'm in this weird space. I can't describe it. But I'm all alone and I'm afraid. Something's happening! There's a bright white light! It's pulling me and everything else towards it. Mommy! Daddy! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The connection was broken.  
  
"Reenie! Reenie, come in! Oh, Reenie!" Serena collapsed into Darien's arms again. He had pulled out a miniature computer and had been trying to trace Reenie.   
  
"Serena," he said it gently and she looked up at him. "She's in a dimension. We don't have the requirements to get there. There's only one choice. We have to call the Scouts of the Past."  
  
#*#   
  
  
"I'm going to be late again!!!!!" Serena flew downstairs. She was only 14. How had she slipped into such bad habits at such a young age? She raced down the sidewalk towards the temple. A scout meeting had been called and she was going to be at least 20 minutes late.   
  
At the temple, the other scouts had already assembled. They were sitting in their usual positions waiting for their 'fearless leader'. What a joke. The girl couldn't even tie her shoelaces.  
  
"Hi guys! Ahh!" Serena tripped over a pebble.  
  
"Serena, it's about time. Where have you been? This is important. It has to be. Didn't you get one of those weird dreams?" Raye was obviously pretty ticked.  
  
"No…I did not get one of those- What weird dreams?" Serena did a double take.  
  
"We all got them. A group of people calling to us. They need our help." Mina explained. Serena was more confused than before.  
  
"You all got them?" The scouts nodded agreement.  
  
"According to my calculations, the possibility of that happening are about the equivalent of 600 billion to one." Ami looked up from her computer.  
  
"This is way weird you guys. And there's one thing even weirder about it." Serena paused for emphasis. "Why didn't I get one???" This left the scouts quite frazzled. Raye was the first to recover.  
  
"You bubble head! I can't believe how selfish you are. Someone could be in genuine trouble here and all you care about is why you were left out! You should be ashamed! I've never seen a bigger meatball head in my life!!!!" Raye was yelling at Serena full force. Serena whimpered and sniffled quietly. "I just can't believe you! What kind of ninny- Wow. What's that?" Raye was cut off by a glowing bubble of light that had suddenly appeared in the center of the group.   
  
"What is that thing? A spaceship?" Lita asked trying to look at it upside down.   
  
It grew and an image appeared inside it. They all gasped. "Neo Queen Serenity. King Darien," Serena breathed. They had appeared in the bubble and the girls could make out the images of other people in scout uniforms standing behind them.  
  
"Scouts," began the queen. "We have an urgent problem. Reenie is missing. She is in a dimension that we can not get through to." Serenity's worry showed through in her voice. Serena could see that her mascara had run down her cheeks in streaks.   
  
"As far as we know, you are the only ones capable of going there and retrieving her." The king explained. Another figure stepped up from the background.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury. I can help you get there. If you can transport me through time, I can help." The figure said. Ami gasped.   
  
"You're the voice from the dream!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. But I can't help you from here. If the scouts here and in your time concentrate, we won't have to bother Sailor Pluto." The future Ami said calmly.  
  
"Alright scouts! If Reenie's in trouble, we're going to help her!" Serena stood up in decision. "Moon Planet Power!"   
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
All five girls joined hands to perform a Sailor Teleport. In the future, Queen Serenity and the inners formed a circle around Sailor Mercury. All 10 women concentrated and Sailor Mercury materialized in the past.  
  
"Good luck, dear friend." Said the Queen wiping away a tear.  
  
In the past, Ami stared at Ami. There was definitely a difference. One was taller and older.  
  
"So, uh. You're Sailor Mercury huh?" was Serena's weak attempt at conversation. She giggled nervously. The only future self they had met before was the king. It had never been one of them before.  
  
"Hello," Sailor Mercury turned to Ami. "This must be strange for you but it's even stranger for me."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," said Ami.  
  
"Ya, ya, ya. Let's get down to business huh? We have a brat to save right?" Raye interrupted the little reunion.  
  
"Oh come on Raye. Lighten up! How would you feel if this were you?!" Serena scolded.  
  
"Enough you two!" Mina interrupted before they could start throwing raspberries at each other. "This is serious business! Now calm down and transform!" Mina turned back to find everyone staring at her. "What?" This was not normal Mina behavior.  
  
"Even in the future, this only happens when Chibi Moon and Saturn start fighting. I didn't realize it got it's roots here." Sailor Mercury giggled.  
  
"You guys are so weird. I don't know about you but I'm transforming now. Jupiter Star Power!" Lita started to transform as the others hurried to catch up.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
The future Mercury watched them intently. When they were finished she took out a mini computer. Ami gasped. It was beautiful. Made almost entirely of Sapphire and it clearly was much more hi-tech than hers.  
  
Sailor Mercury noticed and said, "Gemstones transmit power better than metal or plastic. I'm using this to send you to the dimension." She stood up. "Get ready. Here goes. Mercury Transmittance Activation!" Nothing happened. Sailor Mercury breathed deeply and tried again. "Mercury Transmittance Activation! I don't get it. It should have worked." She started busily typing away. An idea dawned on Ami.   
  
"You said you couldn't get through. Maybe your technology can't either."  
  
Sailor Mercury gasped. "Of course! That never occurred to me! Where's your computer so I can update it." The two began working away at the lesser mini computer as the other scouts took a walk down to the lake.  
  
"Think it'll work?" Mina asked.  
  
"Who knows," Lita said sarcastically  
  
#*#   
  
"Mommy? Mommy!" Reenie yelled into her communications crystal. She was sobbing now. She was in an even bigger space than before. Suddenly the air in one spot began to shimmer a pale yellow and take shape. Another one, blur this time to her left. Another in green and another in brown. Reenie was terrified. "Luna P! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
#*#  
  
  
  
Like my cliffhanger? Hate my writing style? Lemme kno! Review! Email! Get 2 it!!  
  
-Lady Lye  



End file.
